Small Eternities
by write-love-latte
Summary: He hated those small eternities that seemed to grace everything she did...DMGW, Oneshot, DRABBLE R


Small Eternities

These moments were like small eternities. Every stinging second he spent with her was like a whole lifetime spent in torturous agony. He couldn't stand it, didn't want it. Any of it. When they were together, it was as if electricity crackled in the air; the tension so strong and unbreakable that he seemed stuck in it; wading hopelessly through a tank of deep, thick molasses. It was as if everything were in slow motion; every movement, every breath.

God, and was it hard to breathe around Ginny Weasley.

He didn't want her, though; any of her.

Of course Draco Malfoy didn't _want_ her; with her cherry red hair like fountains of blood, pouring smoothly down her back in so many waves and rivulets it made him dizzy to look; with her darkened, brooding eyes, the deepest shade of blue like a thousand twilights waiting to swallow him in their depths; skin so porcelain pale it even made him feel distinctly jealous.

He didn't _want_ her, didn't _want_ any of this.

But he _needed_ her. Needed her presence so sharp and disconcerting, sending his stomach into roils of fluttering butterflies that flew up to his throat and rendered him speechless. Needed her touch so feathery and light, a mere brush in the hallways, blasting millions of tingles throughout his body--his body on fire, his hair on end. He needed her voice, smooth like velvet as it echoed curses at him, her hands as they implanted themselves on his chest to shove him backwards. He needed, even, her dainty booted foot as it thumped onto his shin in a shattering kick.

Especially, he thought, he needed those beestung lips that were bitten hurriedly, pain evident in her eyes, tears gathering...Even as she ran from him, sobbing in revulsion, he remembered those honey-chapped pillows, so ready for him to crush in passion, so pinkly wanting to be bruised red.

He wouldn't tell her of this need; he wouldn't tell any one. It was always better to keep these humane sides of him to himself, to lock them away in stone chambers, concreted shut to never escape.

He couldn't stand her. The way she gasped when he kneaded her flesh too hard, the way she wouldn't look him in the eyes the next day, even after he'd brought her to so many shuddering climaxes he had lost count. The way she never allowed him to speak to her, because her lips were always on his before the words were out, and he was already caught in her web of passion before he had even decided what to say.

It would be an eternity before they'd stop kissing enough to undress. An eternity before he was finished tracing the delicate contours of her body. An eternity before she'd allow him to enter her, instead busying herself with his body. Eternities before she'd come to her first climax, then her second, third, god forbid fourth...and then sweet fifth, when he could come to his, too, and they could spend another eternity wrapped in each other, and letting the electric air recharge.

Eternities, that's how it always was with her. Small eternities; and Draco was an impatient man.

But she always made him wait.

He hated her for it; making him wait. He hated those damned small eternities that graced everything she did; it even took her a small eternity before she'd get to Advanced Potions, which she had with the seventh years, before she could stare at him and weave her seduction through the classroom.

He _hated_ the way she was, the things she did; but most of all, he hated her and those cursed _small eternities_.

* * *

It was years after the war with Voldemort. The Light had won, and even now Draco felt he had no regrets about betraying the Death Eaters and helping to win the battles, and eventually the showdown...the showdown that had finished so fast, yet managed to take such a big part of him with it.

Ginny Weasley; his Ginny Weasley...was gone.

Draco hated those damned small eternities; but he'd never thought he could miss them so much.

**Author's Note: DRABBLE! Don't worry, I'm just creatively venting stress, as it is. I had nothing to do, so I scribbled this down during Geography class (when I should have been studying for the exam). Read and Review please :-)**


End file.
